


Nightclub

by Zephyrfox



Series: Alec & Fenrir [3]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies), Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: Alec goes to a nightclub in search of company. He wasn’t expecting who he met there, but he finds himself appreciating the result.





	Nightclub

**Author's Note:**

> Fenrir calls Alec 'min kjære' - Norwegian for 'my dear'

 

Alec leaned against the bar, looking out at a dance floor filled with bodies writhing together in time to the music. He could feel its heavy beat in his chest, rivaling the beat of his heart. The club was too hot, too humid, too full of the scent of alcohol and humans with their perfumes and colognes. The combination threatened to overwhelm his senses. For a moment, the scene blurred into another. The music became simpler, yet just as primal, as the dancers moved to a rhythm as ancient as time. He shifted, easing the growing pressure in his crotch, and the vision faded. 

He huffed a laugh, mocking himself. The old days were gone, and there was no bringing them back. He had to focus on here and now. He signaled the bartender for another drink as he scanned the crowd for a likely bed partner. A pretty redhead dancing with a lanky brunet caught his eye. The brunet noticed him watching and nudged the redhead.

His drink arrived with a thunk on the bar and an all too familiar voice in his ear.

“Fancy running into you here,  _ min kjære.  _ Slumming?”

Alec groaned.  _ Fenrir.  _ He turned to face the wolf and stilled, trying not to stare. As usual, Fen’s shaggy brown hair fell across his sharp face, half hiding one feral grey eye, but his outfit deserved a second look. Alec shifted again to give himself room in his jeans. The wolf wore a dark shirt that looked black in the club’s light; he’d left it unbuttoned halfway down his chest, and Alec shoved down the urge to lick the skin displayed in the gap. Fen’s matching trousers looked like they’d been painted on. 

He watched Fenrir’s eyes darken as they raked over him. Apparently Fenrir approved of his own club attire — a tight t-shirt and ripped jeans. One corner of the wolf’s mouth lifted in a smirk. Alec picked up the drink and toasted Fenrir with it before he took a swallow. The whiskey was smooth and it burned just right going down.

Fenrir bared sharp teeth to one of the men crowding the bar next to him and took over the space as the man backed away. The wolf smirked at Alec and toasted back with a blue concoction that he knocked back in one long pull. He put the empty glass on the bar with a sharp  _ click.  _ “Are we picking up a lovely young thing or three, or shall we just cut to the chase? I’m sure we can find somewhere… comfortable, to end the evening.”

Alec turned his head, locking eyes with Fenrir. “What makes you think I’ll end the evening with you?” 

White teeth flashed in a predator’s grin. “What makes you think you won’t?”

Alec cast one last look over the dance floor. The redhead and brunet from earlier had disappeared. Fenrir had a point; none of the rest appealed more than any other. 

Beside him, Fenrir’s grin turned smug. “Admit it,  _ min kjære. _ I’m right.”

“Yes,  _ my dear, _ you’re right.” Alec let his smile turn feral. “But if you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed.”

“Wouldn't be the first time,” the wolf said, smirking.

“No, it wouldn’t,” Alec murmured back. Now, where could they go? Back to the flat? But James would be there with Q. The last time he had brought Fen home, there’d been a few moments that he’d thought James would go for Fen’s throat. Did Fen keep a flat somewhere?

Movement on the dance floor drew his attention as the redhead emerged from the crowd, the brunet by her side. The brunet’s eyes widened when he spotted Fenrir, and he caught the redhead’s arm. She turned on him, an angry expression on her face. The brunet motioned towards Fenrir, and the redhead’s face fell. She shot Alec a regretful look, and shrugged. She mouthed, ‘next time?’ as she took the brunet’s hand to disappear back into the crowd.

Fenrir leaned close, his lips touching Alec’s ear. “If you’re done looking at the scenery, I know a place.”

Alec’s eyes fluttered close as the vibration of Fen’s voice went straight to his cock. Suddenly he was eager to get away from the club. He stepped away from the bar and looked back at Fen. “What are you waiting for? Let’s go.”

“I told you that you’d end the evening with me,” Fenrir said smugly. He snagged Alec’s hand on his way past and dragged him through the club toward the exit.

 

~~~~

 

Fenrir led the way to a nearby hotel. It was an older place with a facade that appeared to be trying a bit too hard for shabby chic. He opened the lobby door. “I’ve been staying here.”

Alec glanced around as he followed Fen inside. The carpet was worn, but it was clean, and the walls boasted fresh paint. He shrugged a shoulder and wrapped his arm around Fen, leaning close to nuzzle and nip at the soft skin beneath the wolf’s ear. “I don’t care. Where’s your room?”

Fenrir inhaled sharply and turned in Alec’s embrace to give him a shove. “Lift.  _ Now.” _

They stalked through the lobby towards the lift, not touching, yet still connected. The other guests gave them a wide berth. An older couple who had just gotten into the lift hurriedly got back off, looking nervous, after Alec and Fenrir entered. 

As the doors closed, Fen launched at Alec, kissing him hungrily, and pressed him back against the wall. The wolf gripped Alec’s sides, tearing his t-shirt, seemingly intent on climbing into Alec’s skin through his mouth. Alec just clutched Fen tighter, opened his mouth, and let the wolf in. 

The lift slowed to a halt well before their floor. The doors opened, and a woman’s voice exclaimed,  _ “Oh. _ Oh, my. Excuse me!”

Alec tore himself away from Fenrir’s mouth long enough to look over at the woman. Her uniform proclaimed her a hotel maid. Her face was bright red as she stepped back, allowing the elevator doors to close.  _ Good.  _ “Now, then. Where were we?”

“Right here.” Fen smiled, all teeth, and caught Alec’s lips once more in a deep kiss as the lift smoothly continued its ascent.

 

~~~

 

The lift doors opened onto an empty corridor. Fenrir slanted a sly grin at Alec and with a sudden movement ripped the already torn t-shirt he wore and tugged it free. “I do like you better without your clothes,  _ min kjære.” _

Alec raised a brow at the wolf and gestured towards his jeans. “Are you going to finish the job?”

Fenrir’s hot gaze swept over him, lingering at his chest and crotch. Then the wolf hooked a finger through a belt loop and dragged him close. “When we get to my room.”

Alec pulled the room key from Fen’s pocket, holding it up between two fingers. “You’d best hurry, then.” 

Fenrir snatched the key and stalked down the hallway. “Are you coming?”

Alec hummed in appreciation of Fen’s arse in the painted-on trousers. “Right behind you, my dear.”

He caught up as Fenrir stopped beside a door and stepped close enough to bite Fen’s earlobe. He tugged lightly on it as Fen attempted to put the cardboard rectangle into the slot. The light on the lock stayed red. Fenrir kicked the door, swearing at the lock. 

Alec chuckled, leaning heavily against Fenrir’s back, and worked his hand up under Fen’s shirt. He was just as eager as the wolf to get inside the room, but that didn’t mean he had to make it easy. He was originally a god of mischief, after all, and old habits died hard. He slid one hand around Fen’s side and stroked the wolf’s stomach while he nibbled and sucked at Fen’s conveniently bare throat. 

Fenrir growled and shoved a hip back into him and tried the key again.

Alec snickered and moved his head just enough to nuzzle behind Fenrir’s ear. “What’s the matter, Fen, distracted?”

“I’ll show you distracted.” Fenrir snarled at him and slid the key — the correct way, this time — into the slot. 

“Good.” Alec nipped again at Fenrir’s ear and grasped the door handle before Fen could, turning it and pushing the door open a bit with his foot. Then he captured Fen’s mouth, deepening their kiss, and crowded the wolf back into the room, letting the door swing shut on its own as soon as they were out of its way. He pinned Fenrir against the wall, their lips moving and clinging together until the wolf broke the kiss and nipped his way along Alec’s jaw to his throat, stopping to suck a mark there. 

Alec threw his head back, giving Fen room to suck on his throat while he unfastened the wolf's buckle by feel. After he worked it free, he stroked Fen’s cock through the tight fabric of the wolf’s trousers. Satisfaction spread through him when Fen groaned and bucked hard into his hand. 

Fenrir swore against his throat and twisted away to retaliate with a sharp bite to his chin. Alec jerked back with a warning growl, but Fen pushed off from the wall, walking forward, and crowded him farther into the room. The wolf’s grey eyes darkened and his lips curled up at the edges. “Time to finish what I started,  _ min kjære.” _

Alec bared his teeth. “About damn time.” He stopped when he felt the bed behind him and braced himself, but Fen caught him around the middle and dumped him onto the mattress. He grabbed Fen’s shirt as he fell, pulling the wolf with him.

Fenrir landed on top of him and pushed up, while Alec jerked Fen’s shirt the rest of the way out of his trousers. When the shirt was freed, Alec shifted his grip on it and ripped it open. Thread gave way under the pressure, sending the buttons flying.

Fen grinned and knelt up, shrugging his shirt off. He tossed it across the room and unfastened his trousers, slowly peeling them down as if he were a stripper. Alec huffed a laugh. Fen got a bit awkward when he got to his boots, but he soon got them off and tossed everything to the floor. He locked his heated gaze on Alec. “I wonder what you have on under those jeans.”

“Why don’t you look and see?” Alec grinned, obligingly lifting his hips when Fenrir tugged the jeans off, pulling them over his feet, and taking his trainers off at the same time.

“No pants. So very practical.” Fen tossed the jeans and trainers to the side and crawled up the bed to lie next to Alec. “You do look much better without clothes,  _ min kjære.” _

“Now that you’ve got me naked, what are you going to do?”

“This.” Fen kissed Alec, deep and slow, while his hands roamed over Alec’s body.

Alec arched into the touch, sliding his hands over Fen’s back and shoulders. He moaned into the kiss when Fen scratched over his nipple. His cock lay against his stomach, hard and leaking, stimulated by each movement of Fen’s body against him. A random movement brought his cock brushing against Fenrir’s, and Alec gasped, thrusting his hips up, needing more contact, more pressure. 

Fen broke their kiss and shifted away from Alec’s embrace, laughing. “Like that, do you,  _ min kjære?” _

Alec swore at the wolf. “Fucking tease.”

“What did you expect?” Fen smirked, his eyes alight with mischief. Then he bent to nibble and lick his way down Alec’s body, pausing to pay attention to Alec’s nipples on the way to his straining cock. Fenrir pulled the foreskin back with one hand and swirled his tongue around the head before sucking it into his mouth.

Alec groaned, rocking his hips up, desperate for more, but Fen, the bastard, let go with an obscene pop. He swore again.

Fenrir tutted. “Now, now. Language. You should have a little patience. See? I even have the lube you like so much.” 

Alec heard the faint click of the lube opening. “It feels good. I like things that feel good.” A slick finger circled his arse and pressed inside. Alec moaned as Fen pushed another finger inside, the wolf’s clever fingers finding and stroking the spot deep inside him that sent fire racing through his body.

“Do I make you feel good?” Fen asked with a wicked chuckle. 

Rather than try to answer, Alec just spread his legs a little wider in invitation.

Fen laughed, giving his fingers a twist. “I’d say that’s a yes.” 

Alec growled, and another finger joined the first two, filling him. Fen’s other hand cradled his balls, the awkward position bringing Fenrir’s head closer to his groin. Alec bit back a whine when he felt Fen’s hot breath on his cock, and the wolf did nothing but breathe. “Bastard.”

“Of course.” 

Damn the wolf. He didn’t have to sound so amused…  _ Fuck! _ Alec inhaled sharply as Fen finally engulfed his cock with a warm, wet mouth. He bit his lip, fighting the urge to thrust. 

His fingers found their way into Fen’s long, brown hair, as Fen teased him, bringing him to the edge and backing off. He tightened his grip on Fen’s hair when the the wolf let go of his cock, and leaned over him. “I think I’d rather have you fuck me.”

He tugged on the hair in his fist. “Finish what you were doing, and I’ll fuck you after.”

“Deal,” Fen smirked, and lowered his head to once more, putting tension on the hair still in Alec’s hand, and slid his tongue against Alec’s cock as he sucked. 

Alec writhed at the sensation, magnified by the thick fingers that twisted and stroked inside his arse. He thrust helplessly, up into the wet heat of Fen’s mouth and down onto the fingers filling him. He held his breath as his orgasm built once more. Would Fen let him come this time? 

Fen’s fingers dragged along the bundle of nerves that had Alec stiffening, sparks bursting behind his eyes. He held Fenrir’s head still and bucked up just as Fen swallowed around his cock. Alec came with a hoarse cry as Fen kept swallowing. Finally he collapsed back onto the bed, and lay there, utterly relaxed and sated. Sleep pulled at him — but Fenrir didn’t let him rest long. 

“Trickster.” The wolf nipped at his ear.  _ “Min kjære, _ you promised. Fuck me.”

Alec opened one eye. Fen stared down at him. He opened his other eye and smiled lazily, reaching up to caress Fenrir’s cheek. “Did I, now?”

Fenrir nuzzled into the caress. Then, with a light nip to Alec’s thumb, the wolf answered, “You did. Now.”

He ran his eyes over Fenrir’s eager, expectant face, and his cock twitched in anticipation. Already feeling more awake, he rolled them both until the wolf was beneath him, and kissed Fen deeply. Fen’s ready cock poked him in the side. He pulled away from Fen’s mouth far enough to ask, “Do you want to come in my hand, or on my cock?”

“Both.” Fen’s grey eyes were blown dark. “If you think you can handle it.”

“Is that a challenge, wolf?” Alec murmured the question against Fen’s lips. Fen hummed in agreement, his tongue darting out to lick Alec’s lips, tracing the seam. Alec opened his mouth and drew Fen’s tongue in, sliding his own against it. 

He scratched his nails lightly down the wolf’s side as they kissed, until he reached Fenrir’s arse. He gave it a squeeze and broke their kiss, pushing himself up on one arm. He watched Fen as he took hold of Fen’s cock, giving it a firm stroke from base to tip.

Fenrir hummed, his eyes slitting closed.

Alec chuckled. “Like that, do you?” He stroked again, adding a twist to his wrist, eliciting a low groan from the wolf. Now he was just as eager for more as the wolf. He shoved his knee in between Fen’s legs, to take his weight, and snagged the bottle of lube, all the while stroking Fen’s cock.

He flipped the bottle open with his thumb, and drizzled lube over his hand on Fen’s cock, letting it drip down Fen’s balls to his arse. Figuring that was enough lube, he closed the bottle and put it aside. Then he switched hands, with just a momentary interruption of his steady strokes on Fenrir’s cock. He eased a lubed finger into Fen, then two and three, making sure Fen was open. 

Fen moaned as he tried to fuck himself on Alec’s fingers while thrusting into Alec’s firm grip around his cock. Alec changed the rhythm of his strokes, and flicked his thumb over the head of Fenrir’s cock. At the same time, he twisted his fingers, hitting the bundle of nerves that had Fen arching up and sending his come spattering across Alec’s chest. 

Alec smirked, amused that he’d been able to get Fen to come so quickly. Then he lined up his cock with Fen’s arse and pressed in, groaning in appreciation as the aftershocks of Fen’s orgasm squeezed his cock. He wanted to stay right where he was, but Fenrir looked almost as blissed out as he’d felt after his own orgasm. “Do you still want me, Fen?”

Fenrir’s head raised off the bed, grey eyes locking on his. “Are you conceding the challenge —  _ ah!” _

Alec arched a brow and slowly withdrew after the sharp thrust. “I concede nothing.” He thrust again into Fen.

“Good.”

He leaned over Fenrir, careful not to dislodge himself, for a kiss. Fen pulled him closer, the wolf’s hands roaming along his back and sides. Alec grinned into the kiss, breaking away to nibble his way to Fen’s jaw, all the while his hips moved, going sometimes deeper, sometimes less so, a pace that teased both of them.

Fenrir moaned, clutching at his back, encouraging him for more, to go faster, harder. Alec dropped a kiss to Fen’s lips and switched to suck a series of marks down the side of Fen’s neck and collarbone. He kept up the same maddening pace until Fen tried to take control, rocking his hips faster onto Alec’s cock. 

_ Sneaky wolf. _ Alec wouldn’t let Fen get away with it. He shifted, rocking his hips to target Fen’s sweet spot with long, dragging strokes.

Fen’s nails dug into his back. “Yes, good, _ more, _ Trickster,  _ min kjære.” _

Alec redoubled his efforts, thrusting deeply into Fenrir, until the wolf stiffened underneath him, the babbling trailing off in a low groan. Hot come spurted between them as he kept thrusting, chasing his own orgasm. He thrust erratically as it built, finally just grinding, trying to get deeper into Fen as he came. At last, spent, he collapsed against Fen, his softening cock slipping out. Fenrir whined, sounding almost disappointed. Alec leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, then tucked Fen into his shoulder. “Sleep. We can do this again in the morning.”

Fen hummed, watching him with heavy lidded eyes. “Good. The kitchen here does a decent breakfast. Or we could eat in bed.”

Alec paused, then laughed when he realized what Fen meant. He nuzzled Fen’s temple. “I like that idea.”

The wolf gave him a smug smile. “I thought you might.”  

“Of course.” Alec concentrated on the light and turned it off. It was an easy trick, and he didn’t want to get out of bed. 

Fenrir chuckled, snagging a blanket to pull it over them. “Show off.”

“Hush. Sleeping.” Alec tugged at Fenrir, repositioning him until they were both comfortable, and drifted to sleep with Fen’s breath tickling his chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication. Feel free to stop in to say hi - you can find me on Tumblr at leavesdancing.tumblr.com, or at my Bond fandom tumblr, zephyrfox.tumblr.com.
> 
> Thanks to jaimistoryteller for betaing and encouragement


End file.
